


Ain't No Sunshine

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Songfic [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e06 Timeless, F/M, Loneliness, Lost Love, Missing Persons, Soul-Searching, Welcome to earth, unreliable slipstream drive, where is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay's feeling blue on Earth while wondering where Kathryn is.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Songfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ain't No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to sing along. When I listened to the song on the radio the other day I imagined Chakotay right away.
> 
> This can be read by itself, it is not based on any other Songfic.
> 
> Missing scene during, "Timeless". 
> 
> Adaptation of Bill Wither's song, "Ain't No Sunshine."

Ain't no sunshine now she's gone,  
I'm cold now since she's far away,  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
And I've been gone too long,  
Now that she is away.

Wonder this time where she's gone,  
Wonder if she's going to say,  
Ain't no sunshine that he's gone,  
And this heart just ain't no heart,  
Now that she is away.

And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know....

Hey, I oughtta leave time things alone?  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone,

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
Only darkness every day,  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
And this Earth just ain't no home,  
Now that she is away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "Ain't No Sunshine," or rights to Voyager.
> 
> For fun and tears.
> 
> Written 5/28/2020.


End file.
